


The Throne Room

by Graypevyne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Lord, Dark!Draco, Dark!Harry, Death Eaters, M/M, Master/Slave, Nobetawedielikemen, Oneshot, ish, surprise, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graypevyne/pseuds/Graypevyne
Summary: Hermione and Ron are captured and brought to the throne room of a new Dark Lord. What they see will bring them a surprise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: Read





	The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally written at 02:00 and I was probably half asleep.

Hermione and Ron struggled against their bonds as they were dragged along. 

The hallway passed by too quickly for them to get a good look at it. They did see a multitude of Dark Artifacts, many of which Hermione could identify by sight alone. Because of this fact, she was able to deduce where they were.

As much as she wished she could tell Ron where they were, the gag over her mouth prevented her from talking. When she tried to talk to him all the came out was - "Me mr ma malfi mamr." 

Alas, as much as Ron wished he could speak gagged-mouth, he could only speak full-of-food mouth and couldn't understand her. He tried to respond with 'what' but, of course, that was unsuccessful.

They had finally reached a set of dark, ornate wooden doors inlaid with real gold and had golden handles. As the Death Eaters opened the doors, Hermione and Ron has a good chance to survey the interior of the room they were to be put in.

It was dark, moonlight streaming in through the windows, illuminating a pathway that led to a set of stone stairs. Hermione and Ron were being forced to bow, so they couldn't see above the stairs. The walls had expensive wallpaper on them, The wallpaper looked like it was checkerboard but it was almost impossible to tell from the darkness that shrouded almost every bit of the room. The floor was made of black and white tile set in a complicated pattern of swirls and whirls. There was a table in the center of the room, chairs all around it, all pushed in like nobody has ever sat down there. The table and chairs were made of the same dark wood as the doors, which was hard to see in the night. 

Suddenly, a chandelier above them was lit and the boy and girl were able to see the room for what it really was. There were blood stains on the floor, walls, and molding that looked almost days old, like it had yet to be cleaned. Hermione and Ron were instantly sure that they were not in a place they wanted to be.

"Remove their bindings." Said a strange, cold voice that seemed to have come from above them.

"Yes, Lord." Replied the Death Eater that had been dragging Ron. The Death Eater waved his wand and the invisible ropes fell away.

The two tried to sit up quickly but a boot came down on each neck, forcing them to grovel with their faces in the ground. 

"No, no. Let them up. I want to see them." The voice came again.

The Death Eaters bowed and they stepped off, Ron and Hermione slowly rising from the floor. They didn't want to get hurt again. They both let out a gasp of surprise when they saw who, or simply, saw them.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a gilded throne made of silk cushions. It was a high-back chair with golden arm handles and legs and a strange metal ring in the side that appeared to be connected to a somewhat flimsy-looking chain. There was a large pillow, almost like a dog bed - for it looked fluffy and soft - in front of the throne to the left. Malfoy's legs were crossed, one over the other. He was wearing black slacks with expensive leather shoes under a robe and cloak darker than the deepest of nights.

"Why, hello there, Mudblood and Weasel." He said in his cold, drawling voice.

-

-

-

It had only been a couple of minutes but Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley just could not believe what they were seeing. Draco Malfoy, Ferret Extraordinaire, was the new Dark Lord? It was strange. It was amusing for Draco as they were both gaping at him, like he was some sort of exhibit from one of those muggle museums. 

Suddenly, Malfoy whistled, low and then high, and somebody entered through a doorway that Hermione hasn't seen. The door had been covered in shadows, even with the light fixture lit. As the man came into view, they realized two things.

One, he was beautiful. The young man - for he was very young, about Hermione's age - was wearing a robe that wrapped around him tightly, a slit in the leg up to the middle of his thigh, and a cloak on top of that. The man was wearing no shoes and had a collar around his neck that had chains coming from it. All but one of the chains connected to his clothing in some way, either to some hidden pockets in the robes or all the way down to the hem of the cloth. The chain that wasn't connected to his clothing was connected to the ring Hermione had spotted on the throne earlier. 

The second thing they realized was that the man that had come through the door was Harry Potter. 

-

-

-

"Harry?" Ron cries in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at Draco for permission to speak. Draco nodded his consent and Harry spoke. 

"I'm right where I want to be." He replied, looking at Draco with adoring eyes before moving up the stairs and sitting elegantly on his legs in the dog bed. He then leaned back against Malfoy's leg and nuzzled it, showing his complete obedience to the man.

Hermione and Ron couldn't believe their eyes. 

"WHAT?" Ron exploded, his eyes burning with fire. "Malfoy, what spell did you put on him? Harry, did he give you a potion? A love potion? Did he enslave you? Tell m-"

Draco held up a hand for silence and Ron promptly shut up as someone had performed a silencing charm on him. Ron continued to rage even though no sound came out of his mouth. 

Draco looked down at Harry, urging him to tell his own story. Harry nodded at the permission and turned to his friends. Then he began his story.

"I was sick and tired of being under Dumbledore's influence so when you guys thought I was stalking Draco, it was really just me obsessing over how pretty he was." Harry paused to smile adoringly up at Draco. Malfoy smirked down at him and started petting his hair, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"Then, once I started going out to find him, when I wouldn't let you guys come with me, we started talking. Of course, he never really wanted to talk to me the first few times because we had 'hated' each other up until then. Then he started to come around and we started talking, becoming friends. Eventually, he kissed me and we found out we had feelings for each other.

"Then the whole Voldemort and horcruxes thing happened and Draco was able to take control of the Death Eaters. Now he's the new Dark Lord who will save the Wizarding World from Muggles." Harry said dreamily, continuing to look up at Draco with a love-filled gaze.

Hermione and Ron could scarcely believe their ears. "Who are you and what have you done with the Harry I know!" Hermione cried out, Ron still under the silencing spell. "And since when did you like being controlled, with a collar and all that?" She shrieked.

Harry didn't deign to answer their questions and instead looked up at Draco imploringly. "Can we get rid of them now, Master?"

"Of course, my love," Draco responded, waving the Death Eaters out of the room.

They both turned to Hermione and Ron. Harry was still leaning against Draco's leg with half-lidded eyes, the Dark Lord's hand still running through his hair. Draco smirked cruelly at the two before taking out his wand.

"Now what's the best way to make them scream, my heart?" He said, already savoring the whimpering coming from the boy and girl as he got ready to torture them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad under the user @emaafix


End file.
